


The Sex has Made Me Stupid

by shakespeareishq



Series: The 'Made Me Stupid' series [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Foot Jobs, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakespeareishq/pseuds/shakespeareishq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Isaac move to take things a step further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly pure porn. 
> 
> :D

Chis and Isaac are lazing mostly naked in bed, having split the last of the painkillers Melissa gave Chris back from Kuchisake-onna, two oxycodone tabs each, and in Chris’ relaxed cuddly mood he decides to say, “I think, I feel ready to fuck you. If that’s what you still want. Not now, but I mean. Sometime soon.”

The oxys don’t make Isaac horny the way the weed did, otherwise he’d probably opt for ‘no let’s do it RIGHT NOW’ but as it is he just turns around in Chris’ loose embrace to give him an eskimo kiss and mumbles “yeah?”

Chris nuzzles back and gives him the usual dopey smile he gets when he’s high. “Yeah.”

It’s six weeks after Chris has fully healed from the attack and he seems to have taken the Obake Heart-to-Heart, as Isaac has dubbed it, seriously. They’ve been working on Chris’—Isaac doesn’t call it an ‘issue’ but he doesn’t have a better word either. Isaac at last got to be directly responsible for Chris’ orgasm, wrapping his hand around that gorgeous dick and learning just how Chris liked to be touched—firmly but slowly up and down, not too much stimulation directly to the head. Pressing just behind his balls or under the ridge of his head, or slipping a curious nail into his slit will produce the most interesting noises, and Chris’ o-face is a thing of beauty. Isaac took extensive mental notes.

He even, once, got to try his hand at sucking Chris off. He knows he wasn’t very good, because Chris didn’t get close to coming until he pulled Isaac back up and let him use his hand again, but Isaac finds it wasn’t really his favorite activity to begin with (come tastes nasty) so at least they’re in the same place about that. Chris adores getting to give Isaac head though. The first time he managed to get more than half of Isaac’s cock down his throat Isaac didn’t need to return the favor because Chris literally came in his pants just from that.

What Isaac finds he does like giving are footjobs. At first he tried it mostly as a joke, but once Chris started sucking on his toes and moaning when Isaac teased his rough heel over Chris’ nipples and pressed his foot into Chris’ then-clothed crotch, Isaac was sold. Isaac likes it best when they’re sitting at opposite ends of the couch, and Isaac’s just finished his homework so Chris gives him a footrub as a reward, invariably ending with Chris’ stiff dick is between Isaac’s feet and Isaac nearly coming in his pants at the sight. Chris always licks his own come off Isaac’s feet while he’s getting Isaac off and Isaac just eats it up with a spoon it’s so hot.

But they’ve never actually fucked, in the more traditional sense of the word. The closest they came was what Isaac later googled and found out was called ‘intercrural.’ Chris slicked lube between Isaac’s thighs and told him to press them tight. The feel of Chris sliding wetly up against his balls and kissing him breathless was glorious, but it mostly just left Isaac wanting more. But when he moaned out for Chris to ‘god Chris, please, just fuck me please’ Chris faltered and pulled back, and Isaac knew he’d gone too far too fast.

That was four days ago, but apparently between now and then and sobriety and drugs Chris has decided to go for it after all.

But after a nap, it seems, if Chris’ soft even breathing is anything to go by. Isaac turns around to again be the little spoon proper, presses back and strokes his hands down his own body a few times before he lets the sweet pull of drugged sleep claim him as well, hoping that Chris won’t forget or change his mind come morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally do the do~

Chris doesn’t change his mind, if the way Isaac wakes to Chris grinding his erection against Issac’s clad-only-in-Chris’-boxers ass is any indication. Chris’ hands are idly playing with Isaac’s nipples, rolling them to hardness between thumb and forefinger and what does Isaac have to do to wake up like this every day?

“Want you Chris,” Isaac sighs out in lieu of good morning.

Isaac feels Chris’ lips against the side of his neck as he speaks, voice still gravelly with sleep, “I did some, um, research about how to make it feel best for you. On our sides, like this, is what it recommended for the first few times. Is that ok?”

The thought of Chris actually sitting at his computer trying to figure out how best to fuck his boy is much too arousing for Isaac to think about right now, so he just nods. “Yeah, yeah. Anything you want. However you want. I’m not about to be picky here.”

Chris chuckles, and Isaac feels the vibrations from the sound. “No I guess you aren’t.”

“This isn’t,” Isaac falters for a minute, “it’s not just about what I want. I need to know that you want this, really want it, just as much as I do, yes?”

Chris’ response comes thankfully without hesitation. “Sweetheart I’m not sure how I managed to delude myself into thinking I didn’t want this. You’re irresistible, trust me.” And Isaac does trust him, unconditionally, which sends him into a little state of awe at the revelation.

Chris stops playing with Isaac’s nipples—and Issac whimpers at that, shocking him out of his reverie, but it’s because Chris is reaching back into their nightstand to get the lube out, and oh my god this is really actually happening. Chris is going to fuck him. It only took, what, two and a half months?

Chris sets the tube on the bed and helps Isaac out of Chris’ boxers and then divests himself of his own. He can’t help but pull Isaac flush against him again, the hot line of Chris’ back and the hotter line of his cock making Isaac moan loudly and unapologetically. He’s glad Allison went out shopping because there’s no way he’s gonna be able to keep quiet for this. Chris nudges his knee at the backs of Isaac’s own and his legs fall apart easily.

The lube is now between Chris’ palms as he rolls the tube to warm it a little before he clicks open the cap and pours way too much over his fingers, making Isaac laugh.

“Didn’t know we were gonna try fisting.” Even though Isaac can’t see Chris’ face he knows Chris is flushing, embarrassed.

“Hush you.”

Chris starts off just grabbing two nice handfuls of Isaac’s ass and massaging it for a while, sometimes teasing his fingers along Isaac’s crack without any real pressure. Just when Isaac thinks he’s going to go crazy Chris slides a knuckle all the way down between his cheeks and over his hole, not stopping until he hits the underside of Isaac’s balls to rub at his perineum. He cups Isaac then, and for the first time in two and a half months it’s Isaac moving Chris’ hand away. “Dude I will seriously come if you touch me right now.”

“You don’t think you could come twice for me? Once now and once when I’m fucking you?” Chris asks with an innocent tone, playing dirty and he knows it. It makes Isaac moan again.

“Don’t wanna come ‘till you’re in me Chris, come on please.” Isaac is not even a little too proud to beg right now. Chris takes pity on him, then, circling his hole with his slick middle finger and finally pushing just the barest tip inside.

It’s not close to enough. “More!” Isaac demands, getting what he wants as soon as he asks. Chris glides in effortlessly, and the feel of the long digit caressing his soft hot insides coaxes low noises out of Chris and Isaac both.

Then Isaac is getting fucked, just by that one finger, and it’s the sweetest torture he can imagine. His panting breaths ring out in the silence of the bedroom. Soon though, he’s giving as good as he gets, rolling his hips and bearing down on Chris’ finger, clearly impatient for more.

“Greedy little thing. Were you never taught manners?” Chris sounds almost as breathless as Isaac does when he asks Isaac to beg him for another finger.

“Oh god Chris please. Please give me more, I need it. Please with sugar on top just do something.”

Chris gives him two more fingers instead, Isaac’s body accepting them with minimal effort. He’s crooking them a little to find Isaac’s prostate and when he does Isaac feels actual goddamn tears threaten to prick at his eyes it’s so good. The fingering doesn’t speed up though; Chris just massages that spot with the same steady pace he’s been maintaining and Isaac does give a small sob then. He can’t take it. He’s going to explode right there on the bed and Chris is gonna have to clean up Isaac splatter for the next week.

“Chris I’m ready. Want. Want your cock. In me. Now. Inside please. Need to feel you. Come on Chris.”

Chris scissors his fingers a couple times, gives three more thrusts in, faster now, and apparently decides that Isaac is telling the truth. Sliding his fingers out as Isaac’s body clamps down to try and keep them right where they are, he soothes Isaac’s frantic pleading babble and strokes his boy’s damp curls with his other hand.

“Shhh, sweetheart. I’ve got you. I’m gonna give you what you need. Promise.”

And then Isaac feels the fat head of Chris’ pretty cock, slicked with fresh lube, against his entrance. Chris does that a couple times, just touches the head to Isaac’s hole like an obscene kiss. Isaac doesn’t know if he’s working up the courage to enter him or if he just likes the way it feels but then it doesn’t matter because Chris pushes and Isaac’s hole gives and Chris buries himself to the root in one steady thrust.

It’s uncomfortable. For a long minute all that pleasure Isaac was feeling seconds ago turns into just…weirdness. He must tense up, because Chris starts petting his hair again and telling him they can wait as long as Isaac needs. He ends up needing about two minutes, before the weirdness starts to dissipate and he asks Chris to give a short experimental thrust. Nope not yet. Chris must have the patience of a saint, because he just reaches down to stroke Isaac’s flagging erection back to hardness and after two more minutes of that Isaac’s on the verge of begging again. He feels less weird now and more just full. Good full. Full like Chris needs to start fucking him now please.

Chris obliges, and together they work out the best angle for Chris to hit Isaac’s prostate on nearly every thrust. Chris is mouthing wetly at the back of Isaac’s neck, and they’re pressed together all the way down to their toes, and Isaac thinks that this has to be his reward for good deeds in a past life or something like that because he can’t imagine deserving this much perfection in his own lifetime.

Chris thankfully doesn’t manage to keep the pace slow, though at first he tries. Isaac probably would have had to smack him. He’s got an arm wrapped steel-tight around Isaac’s waist and the other one fisting Isaac’s leaking cock and he just goes for it, groaning out about how tight Isaac feels, and how good, and punctuating the compliments with “yes” and “oh fuck” and “Isaac.” 

Isaac is nonverbal, whining and whimpering and moaning. At some point his fangs must’ve dropped because he can taste blood in his mouth, and he desperately hopes he isn’t clawing Chris’ sheets to shreds. He comes with a big damn werewolf howl, and seconds later he feels Chris’ orgasm release hotly deep inside him.

They lay tangled there for a long while, after. Until Isaac looks human again and Chris can work up the energy to pull out, his come leaking out after him down Isaac’s thighs onto the sheets.

Isaac is the first one to speak. “Maybe we should’ve put down a towel.”

Chris laughs tiredly. “Ah, hindsight.”

Chris really has to work to find the energy to make himself get up and retrieve a couple of cool washcloths to clean up with. He goes beyond cleaning the obvious areas and wipes down Isaac’s flushed face and chest as well.

He looks concerned and pulls Isaac close, face to face for the first time all morning. “Tell me those are good tears.”

Isaac didn’t realize he’d been crying at all, and the realization breaks the floodgates open and Isaac nods fiercely into Chris’ neck as he openly sobs.

Chris rubs his back with the washcloth until Isaac quiets. “Sorry,” he manages.

“No no, Isaac. You don’t have anything to be sorry for. Sex can bring out all kinds of emotions. It’s normal, probably even expected for your first time.”

Isaac pulls back to look at Chris, eyes still red but he’s smiling. “It was your first time too, in a way.”

“In a way it was. And the second time will be even better.”

“Can I kiss you?”

“You never need my permission for that.”

“Yeah but I’m all snotty and gross.”

“Somehow I can’t bring myself to mind.”

Then they do kiss, tender and deep, until Isaac pulls away to give a long yawn. Chris chuckles and ruffles his hair and promises waffles after they’ve both had a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, my tumblr is a lonely place without nice friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
